Unspoken
by Falke-ness
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Kurogane x Tomoyo. Drabbles are unconnected and range from their respective childhoods to their respective deaths. May contain spoilers.
1. The Vow

**The Vow**

As they stood beneath the starry sky, the celestial zenith peering down at them, he couldn't help but compare the small girl that stood behind him with the princess of his time. They were alike in many ways: that plotting mind that could harbor both devious and compassionate plots, the long raven tresses that cascaded in an ocean of waves down her back, and most of all, that small and teasing smile that could say so many things. It irked him, that it was only him that could see every detail of that smile: that message of, "I know something you don't," that tender, "for your benefit," look, and the oddly reassuring, yet teasing quirk, found in those slightly curled and perfect lips. It was that smile, and not her urge, that reassured him his question was a reasonable one.

"When you spoke to Tomoyo-hime, did she sound well?"

* * *

He caught himself studying her again as they prepared to leave, debating within his mind if he should speak out. Knowing that this might be the last chance of sending any sort of word to his princess, even by word of another's mouth, he decided that it was a chance that couldn't be passed up.

"When you talk to Tomoyo-hime again, tell her I'm coming back. That's a promise."

She gave him a sad smile, "A promise you say?"

He could feel the air about him waver, spiraling and waiting to take him away, yet he couldn't yet break his eyes from those violet orbs that so resembled the Tsukiyomi's. "I always keep my promises."

Her eyes closed, refusing to meet his gaze any longer, reflecting on a thought that seemed to pain her. He frowned at her expression. "Just as you upheld the vows you made on Ginryuu?"

His hands clenched. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be swept away to their new destination. Turning his head from the shame, the doubt, the understanding in her eyes, he whispered, "I will find true strength." He continued to look away, refusing to meet her gaze. He could feel her eyes on him, could feel the pity, sorrow, and kindness that was Tomoyo but not, as he disappeared from the world of Piffle. His eyes closed as they began to enter the new world and in his mind's eye, he could see her—waiting. Too himself, he once again swore, "I will find strength... Tomoyo" Then, slowly, determinedly, he opened his eyes and gazed upon the path that would one day lead him back to the one thing he sought, the one thing he had lost sight of, and the person who he would one day win back.

* * *

_Word Count: 451_

Like? No? Yes?

This idea came to me after watching episode 43 where you see Kurogane making his vows to Tomoyo for Ginryuu. So when I first I watched it, I was just thinking how sweet it is, how he had always upheld that last promise to protect those he cared for with his strength. Then I realized—wait… He pretty much broke the first four vows. That was shocking and disappointing. The result? This drabble.


	2. To Lose: To Stand: To Fight

To Lose. To Stand. To Fight.

He didn't know what to feel: hurt, angered, afraid. Emotions welled inside him as he drifted through the void, her voice haunting his mind. Why had she sent him away? His hands clenched around the scabbard of his sword, finding comfort in the smooth texture of the weapon. He had done a wrong; he would set it right, yet admitting his fault did not soften the blow to his pride any less. It did not quell the sting of hurt that she—Tomoyo—Tomoyo-hime, the one he had so devotedly guarded, had sent him away despite the years of service he had done for her… Damn her!

The witch was demanding my sword as payment to travel the dimensions. The possibility of returning home wasn't even 100 percent, yet still, she asked for so heavy a price. Ginryuu: my sword, a vessel of memories, an item of care. **She** had made it for me, promised it to me on the day we met. I had woken up thinking that surely I was dead, viewing the face of an angel peering down at me. It had taken her years to craft, years of dedication, care, devotion and love. And even though when we met, she was a stranger to me, she knew everything—had crafted Ginryuu after its father down to the minutest details, knew its significance… my promise. And this witch wanted to take it from me. It's true that I was undeserving of such a magnificent sword, that work of art graced upon me by Tomoyo-hime. I had broken the vows I had sworn when undertaking that blade; I didn't deserve that weapon, but the thought of separating myself from that precious item that was the essence of Tomoyo was almost unbearable. But surrender it I did.

There I stood, stripped of my pride, my home, my weapon, and my promises. And I found myself almost thankful that Tomoyo wasn't there to see myself baring every vulnerability I possessed- fear, weakness. Fear that I might never return home, home to her. Weakness for my only purpose in life had cast me away with hardly a second glance and I could do nothing to stop her. And yet as I stood, still, there was none who could see within me, see the turmoil churning within me. No one ever could, none but Tomoyo. Despite losing Ginryuu, despite all I had lost, whenever I found myself in the utmost peril, I found that I could still stand and fight. For in the end, the one thing no one could take from me, I still possessed: Tomoyo's heart.

* * *

_Word Count: 443_

Another Ep. 43 inspired drabble. When showing Kurogane the sword, in the version I saw, Tomoyo mentioned something along the lines of "It took me many years to make, but..." something something, and she presents him the sword. At that moment, all I could really think about was: Tomoyo spent all that time making that sword for him-- that's incredibly sweet and surprising yet utterly Tomoyo.

Review?


	3. Servant

** Servant**

She asked him to be her loyal servant. It was a request that he had pretended to ponder on, taking a length of time to find an answer. In the end, he was spared having to announce his decision as she proclaimed that she had been joking. He had been grateful that she had not been serious. After all, he was still quite young and didn't harbor any desire what-so-ever to tie himself with such a silly and annoying girl. Who in their right mind would ever want to work for her?

He wasn't quite sure how he came upon his position. It seemed like a gradual change. Other ninjas began to look to him for advice, then other officers, and soon after, he found himself carrying the title "captain." He hadn't even technically been employed, not that it bothered him too much. So long as he didn't have to work for that annoying princess, he'd be happy. And then he found himself going with the other ninjas on missions. All too soon, he was even taking some orders from Tomoyo-hime. He began to take over shifts to guard the princess, though he told himself it was only because any other person was too incompetent to do it and he was just setting an example. Gradually, those guard positions shifted from outside the door to whatever room she occupied, to standing right there by her side. He accompanied her everywhere and although he would deny being "Tomoyo-hime's ninja" to all outsiders, everyone knew the truth, everyone but himself.

Later, when she had sent him away and he faced strangers who accused him of working for some runt kid named Syaoran, to them, he had without any thought proclaimed, "In my life, there's only one person I've ever served, and that's Tomoyo-hime." And in that moment, he knew that no matter how much he denied it, no matter how much it annoyed him, he would be loyal to her for all of eternity. He couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do in life. He didn't think that it was too terribly ironic. He never did answer her when she asked if he would become her loyal servant. But it was true, he was her servant, though a disobedient one; however, he wasn't about to tell her that, and if he had any say, she'll never know that he admitted it. Although, he mused, thinking back on it, she probably knew that it would turn out this was in end. She always had a knack of knowing things before he himself did.

* * *

_Word Count: 433_

Yet another Ep. 43 inspired drabble. That and Vol. 2, ch. 7. I found it funny that even though he never agreed to be her servant, somehow in the end, he became one anyways. My take on how that happened.

Review please? It'd be nice to know if there are actually people out there who are enjoying these, or if I'm just kind of writing to myself and spamming with random crap.


	4. Flourish

OMG, something not inspired by Ep. 43!! Enjoy.

* * *

**Flourish**

In the eyes of all of Japan, she was a goddess—their savior. She was endowed with powers that could easily destroy, yet she chose instead to protect the people. And he? Kurogane was nothing but a miss-fit ninja, once a stray who she had tamed and taken in. He never admitted this to her, but he was often awed by her very presence, the sheer magnificence that was Tomoyo. She was like a saint, and when he stood next to her, he was often terrified that he might taint her. In the earlier years of life following the receiving of Ginryuu, he had fulfilled his promises devotedly. And then came a day when intruders had somehow gotten past the outer walls and into the palace. Before that day, he had fought to disarm, but when Kurogane saw an intruder draw her blood with their blade, he could feel nothing but an all-consuming rage. She wasn't really mortally wounded; in fact, it was nothing but a small cut across her arm. Never the less, they were slaughtered for their sin, every single one of them. He had almost been disgusted with himself, but as he was watching the physician bandage Tomoyo-hime's arm, any sort of remorse ebbed away to be replaced by a steely resolve. No one would ever harm her again; no one would ever be allowed to taint her.

Any intruders soon found out that while the mistress of the house was quite compassionate, her protector cared little for mercy. Despite any urgings from the princess, all wrong doers would be dealt with by his hand. He would punish those that would oppose or threaten her. Strong… he had to be strong, strong enough to protect her. He told himself that by protecting her, he was protecting the people. Soon, he grew discontent with just the intruders of the palace. He heard of the villains within the streets, threatening innocent civilians. They too were a threat to Tomoyo, for she protected the people, and by harming the innocents, they had indirectly attacked the Priestess of Japan. He would not stand for it. He began to hunt them down, tracing them to their homes and gatherings, picking them off the streets. One by one, they fell.

One day, as Kurogane had been facing down yet another villain, he was asked to justify his actions. The ruffian had backed himself against the wall, paralyzed by fear. In anger for his fallen brethren, he cried out, knowing that his fate was sealed. At the very least, he could die with understanding. "What gives you the right to play god?!"

"I have known the warmth of my savior, the compassion of her heart. She has guided me towards the light and understanding. In her, I have found a purpose. She represents all that is good, and evil must perish so that she may flourish."

"You are no better than the rest of us. You are a demon, more evil than those that you have killed." The victim accused.

Crimson orbs narrowed, and in answer, he thrust his blade forward, spearing the man through the heart. "So that she may flourish, I will do anything, even if it means staining my own hands. Even if it means that these tainted hands may never touch her."

* * *

_Word Count: 552_

It turned out a little darker than I had initially intended. So yeah, I completely got this idea from that movie, "Boondock Saints." Which by the way, I love.

Review. I demand it.


	5. Imaginary

**Imaginary**

As a child growing up in the palace, Tomoyo didn't have very many playmates. This was due to the fact that most of her people thought that her very presence demanded respect and admiration. It was true that she was gifted by dreams that often served as premonitions. It was equally true that she used those dreams to guide the people and protect them. But despite all of that, in the very end, she was still just a very small girl in a very large palace and very, very lonely.

Her only comfort, albeit a small one, had been her older sister, but the empress was an extremely busy woman and hardly ever had the time to play with one such as Tomoyo. The ninjas were always training, and while some were willingly enough to indulge in a child's fancies, none were the playmates she sought.

And so, everyday, she would wander off into her gardens and crawl between the bushes, lying upon a bed of grass that they surrounded. There, she'd often wistfully dream, imagining herself in a distant world where she was surrounded by friends. She even gave them names: Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and let us not forget Kurogane. It went on like this everyday when she had little to do, even at night as she lay awake in bed, unable to sleep as her heart screamed for a friend, even just one. Day by day the lives of her imaginary friends grew more elaborate.

Tomoyo was no ordinary girl, and so her friends would not be ordinary people. She had a dream once where she was but a small normal school girl, and Sakura had been a sorceress dubbed a Card Captor. She remembered how helpless she had felt in that dream, unable to do anything. Thinking that her imaginary friends would feel the same, she gave them gifts. To Fai, she gave magic; to Sakura, she gave the ability to see spirits; Syaoran had great skill and strength, a character that made up for everything; and Kurogane? She gave him skills and prowess, and a magical sword.

But even as she found comfort in these imaginary workings, she found herself growing lonelier, knowing that such friends did not exist and that it was only her wistful thinking. That is, she believed that until one day, she dreamed. Not just a silly pretend day-dream, but a premonition within a dream as she slept one night. And in that dream, she saw him—Kurogane. She saw what he was, what he would become, and everything she had ever imagined, yet so much more. At that moment, she knew that she had finally found the friend she had sought, yet she also knew that she had found something that would span so much further than simple friendship. And while they had not yet met, she suddenly was not so very lonely anymore, for she knew that there would come a time when they would meet and not even worlds could keep them apart.

* * *

_Word Count: 505_

In the past couple of drabbles I've been mainly focusing on Kurogane and his perspective of things. I thought I might try something different and explore Tomoyo's character a bit more.


	6. Leaving

**Leaving**

In the earlier years of his life, he did not know any purpose but that single promise that he had made to his parents. But what good was a promise if there was none to keep it for? No where to go, no one he cared for, no one he could turn to. And none would have him; no one but Tomoyo. At first he told himself he was loyal because his pride wouldn't let him do anything less—he owed her. She had done so much for him, that at the very least, he could uphold her honor. Years passed by, and he grew stronger just as she did; though their strengths were so very different.

Finally, one day, she presented him with a sword, crafted in the image of his father's. She had jokingly stated that he would have to become her eternal servant. In the end, she admitted it was only a joke, and he was too stubborn to succumb to such a thing anyway. She had given the blade to him with no qualms, no other vows for him to take but the five that he had agreed to with no second thought. From that point on, he was free to do whatever he pleased, free go where ever he wanted. Not that he wasn't before. But in past, he had stayed, telling himself that she had promised him a sword, and he'd be damned if he left without her fulfilling that promise! But even so, he stayed, deciding that this palace wasn't such a bad place: he got food, shelter, clothing, and often got to beat the crap out of anyone who even boasted of being talented in the martial arts. He would stay until she made him go.

The one thing he feared the most, was having her approach the subject of his presence in her home. Weeks after she gave him the gift, his worst fear came true. He had been avoiding her, missing meals in favor of stealing food from the kitchens and eating alone. He would never answer the door when she knocked, and made it a point to ignore her whenever they met. She was often busy with the affairs of the country, so it was not such a hard task. But all his efforts were in vain; she found him, and knowing that he was trying to run away from her, she had cornered him. No where to run, he had no choice but to face her.

"You've been avoiding me, Kurogane-kun," she had stated softly, amryst eyes searching his own crimson orbs, seeking an answer.

He avoided her searching gaze, choosing instead to settle his sight upon a spot on the wall, just above her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tomoyo-hime"

"Souma tells me that you've been helping to train the new recruits." She purposely changed the subject, knowing that because of his pride, he wouldn't ever admit to doing something so childish as to avoid her for what she presumed was an outlandish idea that had formed within his mind. Really, sometimes this boy had no sense at all!

"Tch. Thought I might entertain myself while I was stuck here." He shrugged indifferently, as if his actions didn't really matter, that there was no other reason when in truth he had begun to help around the palace, hoping that should he make himself useful, she might keep him around. Apparently not.

"You're free to leave whenever you want, you know."

"If you want me to leave, I'll be gone by sundown."

"I never said that I didn't want you here."

"Of course you would want me here, after all, who else would train your soldiers?" He sneered, though there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I don't know why you stick around; after all, we don't pay you." She teasingly stated, her eyes watching him, knowing that she at last had breeched the subject that had been bothering him for so long. Her eyes softened as he flinched.

"You're right, I should just up and leave and hire my skills out to people who would actually appreciate it." He drawled, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall. His eyes closed, refusing to allow her to see the hurt that lingered there

"And who would you find that has a greater purse than the palaces treasury?"

"Probably no one, but you aren't paying me anyways."

"You never asked for money."

And he never would. Not from her, she had already given him so much that he could never ask for any money from her, nor would he ever accept any. A silence fell between the two as they both drifted into their own thoughts.

"I would miss you." She suddenly blurted out.

"What?" He asked. He knew what she meant but had been startled by the confession.

"If you left…"

"Oh."

"Would you miss me?" She asked innocently, almost pleadingly.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. He knew that he would, but wasn't about to admit that to her. "Guess you'll just have to find out."

"Does that mean you're leaving?"

"No, I never said that."

She breathed a sigh of relief, to which he questioningly rose an eyebrow. "Then how am I supposed to find out?"

"You won't."


	7. Stars

**Stars **

'_Out of sight, out of mind… Yeah. Right_,' is what had flashed across his mind as he stood there, staring up at the stars. It's funny how one's stream of consciousness worked. One moment he was searching for constellations, the next moment his mind had drifted and all he could find in those stars was HER. To his frustration, no matter how hard he tried to banish her from his thoughts, her imagine would manifest itself in his mind, over and over again. And when her Piffle counterpart came to stand next to him, he knew that it was a futile effort. They stood there for a few moments in silence, each directing their gazes up into those celestial lights. Suddenly, she broke through the barrier, daring to speak up since she had first found him out there.

"Can you find her?"

"Who?" He asked, not bothering to glance down at her, suppressing his immediate desire to snap at her. If he had found _her_ already, he wouldn't be here.

"The Moon Maiden, Tsuki." She calmly stated, eyes locked upon the dots that would form the constellation in this world.

"I've never heard of her before." He answered truthfully, slightly irked. He had been naming them off in his mind as he found them and that particular cluster had never been on the list.

"Right there… you see those three lined stars? That's her sash, and there's her head…" She continued, pointing out the features.

He followed her instructions, connecting the lights until it formed a figure. Startled, he frowned. "In my world, we called her The Priestess"

"Old legends say that a millennia ago, an evil sorcerer cast the world into darkness and chaos. Tsuki, the Moon Maiden, had used all of her powers and strength to drive the darkness away. Using the last of her strength, she had killed the warlock. The gods, impressed by her sacrifice, took her soul and cast it within the heavens where her love may forever shine down upon us."

"Is that so?" He titled his head back to get a better view.

"Would you tell me the story for your world?" She asked, fascinated with the idea of different worlds. Her inquisitive mind yearned to learn more about her Nihon counterpart's life.

He glanced down at her, crimson eyes scanning her eager face. A pang of desire to be home again, shot through his heart. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall that supported his back.

"In my time, the priestesses of my country use their gifts to drive off evil. They are the light of the world, protecting the citizens from the monsters that blight the land. The Priestess is supposedly the goddess that they all descend from."

"The two aren't so very different." She stated simply, musing.

"No, they aren't so different after all."

* * *

_Word count: 478_


	8. Head Gear Memories

**Head Gear Memories**

Sometimes he wondered why he even stayed in the palace. Everyday seemed as if he were babysitting the princess; didn't they know that he had better things to do then play pretend with that spoiled brat? She always sought to get on her nerves, and he often wondered if this was the same gentle girl that had brought him out of his madness. He doubted it.

Angrily, he stalked through the halls of the palace, searching for that small runt who had yet again decided to snoop about in his room. _How dare she? Who does she think she is? Oh wait… _He growled to himself. _That spoiled brat._ Whenever Tomoyo-hime crawled about in his room, there was always trouble. Ever time she intruded into his room she would take something of his: a cloak, a sash, a practice sword, and now, his brand new head guard.

He stomped his way to her room, knowing that she would be hiding in her closet just as she always was. Reaching his destination, he swiftly opened the door, straightening himself to seem more imposing. A scowl crossed his features, the ticking of an eye evidence of his utter annoyance with her. Just as he predicted, there she was, back turned to him, huddled over her newly designated toy—his head guard.

"Tomoyo-hime…" he ground out.

"Yes, Kurogane-kun?"

"Give it back."

"No."

He grit his teeth, the tethers of his patience quickly snapping and unleashing his rage. "Give it back now!" His fist clenched, and while he would never dream of hitting her, he was still much much larger then her and much stronger then her-- never mind the fact that she had an absurdly amount of divine power.

"I said no!" She replied with stubborn glare, nose tilting into the air as she attempted to look as if she were not intimidated.

"You—" The insult was on the tip of the tongue, but she retaliated even before it could leave his mouth.

"I _order_ you to give it to me."

_That brat!_ "Tomoyo-hime…"

"Kurogane-kun…" She mimicked back, mocking him.

This most definitely was not the same girl who had helped him but a few months before. "Tomoyo-hime, please may I have that back?" He asked, suppressing the urge to wring that pretty little neck of hers.

"No."

And with her denial, the last of his patience fluttered out the window and before he could stop himself, his voice rose, ready to deliver a plethora of curses. "Damnit, Tomoyo! Why do you--" and yet again, before he could continue, he stopped.

His words had obviously had the opposite effect then he had intended. As her face flushed into a bright blush, he was so startled that he forgot what he was about to say. Was her reaction natural? Most people would be offended, no, this one was embarrassed. And then he reflected on his precise words. In contrast to her blush, his face paled in horror.

"Hime-sama, please, forgive me" He muttered through his own embarrassment. "I didn't mean—" He couldn't finish, of course he meant it! Soon, the color of his face matched hers. "I mean, I meant no disrespect…"

She refused to meet his gaze, eyes trained on the carpet, face heated. Timidly, she offered the head guard. He took it from her, glad that he didn't have to meet her gaze.

"Sorry…" she muttered, and he wondered if either of them could get any redder.

"Why do you keep taking my stuff?" He asked awkwardly, unwilling to approach the subject of his breach of protocol.

"I—" She began to fiddle with tassels of her hair ornaments. "I just wanted to see you…" She smiled softly, "Kurogane…"

* * *

_Word count: 623_

My version of how they came to drop the honorary suffixes.


	9. Solstice

**Solstice**

It was a quarter of a turn after the Autumnal Equinox. Every villager had crowded out into the streets, packing into the palace, and creating a long line that winded past the village gates and through the market square: each family with a parcel within their hands. The sun had already set and the moon was full upon this special night. The day marked the Winter Solstice, when night drove away the sun and was allowed to reign for that day. The streets were packed with celebrations: food, music, dances. All were allowed to join the festivities. But it was not only the Winter Solstice that the people were celebrating over: It was the day in which Tomoyo-hime came to birth and the citizens, while awaiting their turn to present their gifts to their sovereign, enjoyed themselves in the festivities.

-----

Kurogane had intended to get her a better gift; although, Souma would later accuse him of that claim being a farce. However, it was completely true. He had begun his search a fortnight before the big event, thinking that that period of time would be sufficient for him to find the perfect present. Funds had not been a problem at all. Tomoyo-hime had insisted on giving him an 'allowance,' which he figured was another word for a paycheck for the unemployed. He was willing to pay any price for her gift; however, finding it was another matter entirely. He had come across several lovely items: a brush, jewelry, dresses, dolls, anything a princess could ever desire, he had found, had thought of purchasing, and had placed back. He would give her anything—everything; but he soon came to realize that nothing was good enough. She was princess, a miko, a goddess in the eyes of everyone. Any gifts he found in the market place would more than likely be presented to her by any other civilian and she deserved much better than commoner items. This wasn't just any regular birthday; this was her coming-of-age. And so he continued to search, day after day until finally, the day of Solstice arrived and still, he was giftless.

-------

Tomoyo had gone through the party with a polite smile on her face at all times, and she was rather proud of herself for never having succumbed to the urge of just curling up and sleeping. Every year was the same. Well, almost, this year's celebration seemed more grandiose than the previous ones. Each year she would plead with her sister to allow her to have a small family celebration, but each year, she was denied. As sovereign of those under the Shiragase lands, she was obligated to be present at her own coming-of-age party. And so she had opened her doors to the citizens, decorated the main halls, planned festivities for all—games, foods, dances. None of which she could partake in. Instead, she sat in her chair, receiving gifts when all Tomoyo wanted to do was celebrate amongst her people. Thankfully, the guards that were watching her that night seemed to note that she did need a few minutes respite every so often; however, she of course could not leave her spot.

When she was given the chance, she always scanned the crowd, searching for a certain tall, lanky, ninja-in training. He should've been here by her side; instead, he had run off to who knows where. As the guests filed out, and the palace doors were closed, she still had yet to locate him. She had hoped he would at least bid her well-wishes. Relieved that finally she was alone, she sunk into her chair, closing her eyes with a deep sigh. The creak of a door roused her. Eyes snapping open, she watched as Kurogane sheepishly stalked in. If she had been any less annoyed with him, she might have found his awkward approach amusing. Instead, she simply glared at him, annoyed that he had abandoned her on such an important day. Her eyes softened slightly as he knelt before her. Violet eyes further softened and widened as he extended an arm, presenting her with a single flower, its white and lavender petals opening in full bloom. She could feel the blood rushing to her face

"Forgive me for abandoning my duties. I had hoped to find something better than this, but in the end I could think of nothing but this meager flower."

She gasped lightly, hands rising to her lips as if to block the flow of excitement that threatened to rush from her mouth. She didn't know if he realized it, but such a flower was rare sight in Nihon. A personal favorite, it was a special iris more often found in the western lands.

"My blessings, Tomoyo."

She tentatively cradled the flower within her hands.

"Thank you, Kurogane."


	10. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

Once upon a time, Tomoyo had been the only child within the Shirasagi Castle. It was quite lonely. And then came a time when all that changed and she brought in a companion that was relatively the same age as her. Give or take a few years. Despite the minor age difference, Tomoyo could undeniably use the excuse that females matured faster, especially little girls gifted with supernatural powers. However, to her dismay, the companion that she had dreamed of was much more suborn than she had originally imagined. He acted as if playing dolls with her was a sin!

The reminder that she was younger than him was a constant. Everyday as she approached him with a new game in mind, he would turn his head, claiming that she was too childish, that he was much too old to play such kid games as those that she partook in. That was a lie of course; her sister always played with her, and the Empress was much older than Kurogane. Eventually, after much cajoling, he would reluctantly give in, though it had to be a game that wouldn't interfere with his 'manliness' as he put it. And it went on like that for years, each year proving harder than the last to get him to participate, but participate he did.

Then came a day when the adolescent Princess approached him with the idea of a game of ball. She had watched some civilians her age in the streets playing, kicking it about and attempting to shoot it into an alleyway while the opposing team tried to prevent it. It looked terribly fun, so like always, she looked to Kurogane. She found him in the training room and did not hesitate to interrupt him, only smiling as he scowled at her. Nevertheless, he stopped his kata to answer her call.

"Yes?"

"Come play ball with me!" She asked imploringly, going straight for that pleading look that he often had trouble saying no to.

"No."

Apparently it wasn't working this time around. She pouted, extending the ball hopefully. "Please? You've been stuck in here all day! Come out to play with me!"

"Aren't you getting a little old for this, Tomoyo-hime?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"I told you to call me Tomoyo! And no, I'm not—neither are you." She pertly returned.

"I don't have time to play with you."

"What are you so busy with that you can't play with me?" She asked, slightly hurt.

He sneered at her, eyes narrowing with the intent to hurt. "What, you precious powers didn't tell you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, shocked, offended—hurt. He knew that the visions came and went, and that she would never dream of betraying his trust by prying into what was exclusively his life. "That was unfair."

"Was it?" He replied, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Yes, it was." She accused, knowing that he was purposely attempting to keep her away, purposely goading her into anger. Per request, she succumbed. The stood there for several minutes, simply arguing with one another, throwing insults at one another—one provoked, the other with planned intent. In the end, knowing there would be no end, Tomoyo cried out in frustration, turning her back on him and childishly plotting herself down on the ground. Not to be outdone, Kurogane repeated the action facing away from her so that they were back to back.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, finally breaking the tense silence, casting sorrowful eyes onto the ball within her hands. She turned away from him kneeling upon the ground with a sudden weakness at the thought that perhaps she had done something wrong.

There were several reasons that ran through his head: because he was worthy, he was afraid to become closer to her, he was afraid to overstep that boundary between their classes which he had been growing more aware of day by day. And he thought to himself, _'Sometimes, when I've made you cry, I just want to say I'm sorry, but like everything else, regret, gratitude, love, it's left—unspoken.'_

"I'm afraid…"

'_I'm afraid that I'm falling in love with you.'_


	11. The Alternative: Intervention

**Intervention**

Sometimes he wondered whether or not he would ever return back home. And if he did, would he still be alive? Every new world held a greater peril, and each day they continued seemed as if their lives would soon be wrested from them. It was hard. And now, after all the traveling, after all the hardships, he was faced with this-- the irrevocable truth. And suddenly, he could feel a plethora of emotions welling inside of him. At first, he didn't want to believe that what the Witch spoke of was the truth. Fear crept into his being, masked by anger as he demanded to know the correlation between his family's death and his journey throughout the worlds. He had always been bitter over the loss, having to remind himself over and over again that it was not his fault. That he was but a child. But hearing that it was indeed because of him tore away every shred of denial that he could ever possess, and it consumed him.

His eyes narrowed at the Witch, anger building with each word that passed through her lips. How dare she insinuate that his servitude to Tomoyo had been planned as if he could not control his own decisions, as if his loyalty was not self-produced. He felt controlled. To hear that every important turn in his life had been planned according to this Fei Wong Reed's directions. He had sought strength, had craved it, and now this Witch tells him that his expulsion had been inevitable?

"_I became a servant of Tomoyo on my own free will."_

"_Yes, Tomoyo-hime believes that as well."_

He felt betrayed, hurt-- confused. The Witch's final words crashed into him as if the very structure of his being were tumbling down brick by brick. She had known; Tomoyo had known. The Princess had knowingly sent him through this dangerous path, knew the pains and struggles that he would go through; she had purposely placed him in the face of danger—it hurt. Knowing that he couldn't afford to wallow in his misery at such a crucial time, he forced the emotions and thoughts to the back of his mind as he directed his attention to the witch.

"_The value of intervention"_

And suddenly, they all came flooding back—the questions. Perhaps Tomoyo had knowingly sent him on this path to avoid intervening with fate. What future was it that she had seen?

"_Because everything is inevitable"_

There it was again, the reminder that this journey had been plotted by fate and that no struggles to avoid it would have worked. Had Tomoyo intervened, what would have happened to force him on this journey? He shut his eyes, hands fisting in anger- fear. _What if… _His teeth clenched. _Would they have gone so far as to kill Tomoyo-hime? _He breathed deeply. _No, Tomoyo was the only one in our world who had the power to send me to another world. _And he could feel the chains of fear in his chest dropping. _Unless…_ He had to control his breathing in order to ignore the feeling of panic that slowly crept upon him. _If Tomoyo were killed, I would find a way to get revenge… I would find a way to summon the Witch. _And there it was again- the fear. It paralyzed him, speared through every shred of doubt he had. _What future had she seen to make her send me away? What was the alternative?_ She had known that he would find his parents' murderers here. _She put me in a position where I would find out the truth. She had sent me away so that I would know that the deaths of my parents were truly my fault. **Why did you send me away?**_ She had planned it so that he could no longer deny his childhood involvement, so that the guilt would solidify.

"_I want to go back to Nihon. That didn't change. However, there are things that have changed."_

He spoke, declaring his determination to continue the quest. His eyes became blank, seeing nothing but an image none but he could see. Quietly, almost inaudibly, he asked.

"_It's fine to have more than one promise, isn't it?"_

He would protect her. He would take this chance that she had given him; he would defeat them. _It's fine, isn't it…. Tomoyo?_

In a distant world, the Tsukuyomi glanced down upon the surface of the garden's fountain, eyes locking onto the reflection of the moon. _"I wanted you to have the strength, Kurogane. I wanted you to find the strength to let your guilt rest in peace. I wanted to preserve the future." _She smiled softly to herself, knowing that in the end, all would come to right.

* * *

That is to say, this is a sort of intro the the next drabble, and any other drabble from this point forward that is labeled as part of The Alternative series. 


	12. The Alternative: In Search of a Princess

**The Alternative: In Search of a Princess  
**

"NO!"

He screamed in rage as he watched her crumble to the ground, fighting more diligently to get to her as the enemy leader caught her in his arms and prepared to take her away. He swung with purpose, hacking and slashing with a determination that was part rage, part desperation. But no matter how many he cut down, more came in their place, and it seemed that he was being pushed further and further away from her. Later, he would think it odd that the attackers made no true move to harm him, only delay him. Later, in, horror, he would realize that it never really was about her. But that would be later, and now, all that he could think of in his protective-driven mind was that he had to get to her.

However, even as he neared, he could feel an impending dread hovering in the air, chocking him into a frenzy. And suddenly, as he cut through the last defense, they were gone. The soldiers, the leader, even the dead, but most importantly of all, they had taken Tomoyo-hime with them.

He staggered to where he had last saw them, where he watched her disappear into a swirling mass of darkness. The clatter of metal meeting tile reverberated through the air; the thought of treating his blade in such a way was the last thing on his mind.

The other guards stood meters away, watching him with mixed expressions: some with anger, others with guilt, sorrow, helplessness. No one seemed to know what to do; they could only watch the figure of that ninja, in his mindless anger and grief, mercilessly punch the marble tile ground, headless of the pain, screaming his rage for all the world to hear. They watched as he slumped and grew quiet then still, followed his movements as he reached for his sword, they stiffened as his clutch tightened and some moved to stop him, fearing the worst. But they were halted in their tracks, and hushed whispers of, "he's stronger than that," kept them from interfering.

A few would wince at the sound of his blade striking the ground, but most could only stare in awe as it sunk into the tile. He made no move to remove it, only leaned upon it, pressing it down. The scrape it emitted the only sound that could be heard aside from his ragged breathing. Finally, someone approached, Souma, pushed aside the wall of onlookers, staggering towards him.

However, just as it was with Kurogane towards Tomoyo, before Souma could reach him, he too disappeared in a fashion not unlike the enemies. The portal had begun where blade met ground, and expanded to envelop him. Before he disappeared, Souma could swear that she heard him murmur softly, "please…"And in that way, Nihon lost both Princess and Ninja.

---

As he drifted through the endless spiral of light, he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing; actually, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had done in the first place. He was aware of the fact that in his unstable state, he had triggered some sort of spell to open a portal that Tomoyo had put into the blade when she was making it.

"_If ever you are in a dire situation, and there seems like there's no other way out, there is a spell that you can cast with your blade that will send you to help."_

"_Psh. Like I'd ever need help."_

_She had smiled at him with that infuriating, knowing smile, "it's just a precaution. In case something happens. However, know that it can only be done once. Use it with utmost care."_

The scene around him seemed to pass on forever, until finally it began to dissolve, and he could see fragments of real life piecing itself before his eyes. Suddenly he was on his feet again, but this time, in a world he had never seen before.

"What is your wish?"

" I want to find Tomoyo."

--

The first alternative in the "Alternative Series." If you haven't read "The Alternative: Intervention" Go read it.


	13. Tiles

**Tiles**

They stared at the expanse of tiles leading down the corridor. The floor was laid in black and white tiles, checkered in 2' by 2' alternating colors. Silently they walked across the floor, cautiously but quite like any ordinary group secretly stalking across a hallway.

The ninja of the group stood with back straight, head up, eyes distant.

"_I bet you can't catch me!" She had suddenly exclaimed as they entered the large ballroom during their random stroll to alleviate their boredom. _

_He looked at her as if she were crazy. They had played tag so many times before, and by now she should have realized that the obvious difference in their height granted him longer legs and therefore longer strides. Another disadvantage she had was that she was almost always in that dress of hers. Catching her would be no problem at all._

"_However!" She spoke up through his speculative glance. "You can't touch the white tiles, and I can't touch the black tiles!" He agreed readily, as well to the condition that she had a three second head start. It wasn't until he actually gave a look onto the tiles did he realize that he had been tricked. The floor was laid in black and white, a line of white followed by a line of back and white, three white squares between each black, creating the impressing of black marble tiles set at each point of a diamond, the white tiles between them creating a nine tile square between them._

The memory of their game drifted through their mind as he walked through that hallway. He remembered all the conditions she had set, the laughter she gave as watched him awkwardly run across those black squares, the sparkle in her eyes as she dashed just out of his reach. He remembered how hard it was—the challenge, how tired he was, but his determined nature wouldn't let him give up.

_Souma laughed at him as they passed her, Tomoyo-hime deciding to bring the game outside of the ballroom. "You'll never catch her!"_

"_Then I'll be forever doomed to walking funny."_

_Tomoyo laughed at him and threw an amused glance at him as they left Souma behind._

"_I will catch you."_

_She only smiled, nodding._

And just like then, he wouldn't give up. Black heels striking black tiles in the very center of each square, heading towards the next room which held yet another condition to catch up with her: Sakura's feathers.

But just like when they were children, he would catch up with her. He always did.

* * *

Below is an example of how the tiles were set up in the ballroom.

xoooxooox  
ooooooooo  
ooxoooxoo  
ooooooooo  
xoooxooox  
ooooooooo  
ooxoooxoo

...REVIEW! ... please?


	14. Uniform

**Uniform**

The moment Kurogane had accepted the position of head ninja, he knew that he had made a drastic, and possibly sanity-threatening choice. The look of sheer delight that lit Tomoyo-hime's face immediately made him want to withdraw his answer. It was much too happy for something so trivial. It was not as if she could be so ecstatic over him always having to protect her, he had been doing that regardless. Nothing should have changed except for the fact that now he was officially in her service. Nothing has changed, he reminded himself, over and over again like a mantra. Reassured, he pushed his unease into the back of his mind.

A fortnight later, he found out why she had seemed so… happy. He stood there by her side, back straight, eyes narrowed, scanning the crowd below them that had all stopped their doings to watch them in return. Tomoyo-hime had been dressed just as any other day, though she had opted to use the more formal hair ornaments that befit her status. Just as he had expected, she was dressed in formal attire, not that she ever wore anything but the formal wear. What he had not expected was for her to show up that morning at his door with the horrid uniform that he now donned. It seemed like his lips would forever be twisted into a scowl of displeasure. Stiffly, he walked her down the grand staircase, two paces behind her and eyes watching the audience for any suspicious looking persons. He resisted the urge to tug on his collar; in fact, he would bet his life's savings that the Princess had sprayed on an extra helping of starch just to spite him.

The affair was tedious and uncomfortable for someone like Kurogane. Being rather socially inept, he was thankful that protocol didn't require him to converse with any of the other guests; he only had to follow Tomoyo-hime about. A few candle marks after the dinner, he followed his charge into the gardens where she obviously sought some fresh air. Finally out of sight from the crowd of nobles within the palace, he slumped, succumbing at last to the urge to adjust his clothes. She giggled at him, and in return, he shot her an annoyed glance.

"I don't think this is funny at all." He sad, voice dripping disdain as her smile only broadened.

"It's protocol. I couldn't have the leader of my ninja's coming in here in ragged training clothes, now could I?" She teased.

"You gave me this position for this purpose didn't you? Just to see the look of discomfort on my face." He accused, mumbling as he tugged on a strap and stood fidgeting. "It looks atrocious."

"I think you look stunning."

He only grunted in reply; however, she noted that he straightened. Giving one final on the hem of the shirt before clearing his throat, his head rose and he stared forward towards the palace. "Well, we should probably go back inside now; they're more than likely looking for you."

"You're right." She cast him a long knowing glance which he ignored. With a soft smile, she noted that he had stopped his complaints. She bit back a chuckle as a smug smirk began its way onto his face.


	15. What's in a Name?

**What's in a Name**

He lay there in bed, feeling the dull pain in his arm, feeling the weariness of his body. His eyes felt heavy, as if he had fallen asleep after hours upon hours of crying. His body stiffened as the memories came flooding back. Ah. Now he remembered. He was simply tired; however, he could feel eyes peering down at him, the eyes of a watcher with an intention that he could not place. Determinedly, he opened his eyes and faced his watcher. _Oh, the priestess of Nihon. Tsukuyomi, was it? She's so young, so much younger than my mother yet quite possibly much more powerful. What would a child do with that sort of strength? _He wondered. The Tsukuyomi must be a powerful and imposing figure indeed. But the person staring back at him was not at all what he had imagined. She did not radiate that all-powerful, arrogance that most nobles held. In fact, she was quite the opposite; it didn't fit the image he had held for her.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I've introduced myself yet." She murmured, and he stared back silently, confused. _She is Tsukuyomi, the most powerful miko of Nihon, what introductions were needed?_

"You're Tsukuyomi, aren't you?" He asked, annoyed that she would think so little of him as to infer that he didn't know the names of the royal family.

She smiled gently down at him, no hint of condescension within her gaze at all. "No, that's simply a title given to me because of my position. It is given to all the heirs of this caste." She suppressed a chuckle as he frowned in confusion. "My name is Tomoyo."

He studied her for a bit, mystified. And it all made sense. Standing here before him was not a princess, not a miko, but just another human being like himself. She was just a little girl peering down at him in a fascination not unlike the other village children watching him as he trained. Staring back at him were the eyes of another human being who sought nothing more but his approval and his friendship.

"Kurogane."

To him, she was now simply Tomoyo, not Tsukuyomi, just as he was no longer Haganemaru, but Kurogane.


	16. The Alternative: To Steady Her Hands

First off, I want to say thank you SOOOOO much for the all the reviews I've gotten. You've got no idea how incredibly happy they make me. So yeah, here's another drabble that fits in the "Alternative" series.

Sorry to say that it'll probably be awhile before the next update. I've got an incredibly busy summer ahead of me. I mean, busy in the sense that when I'm not busy, I'm passed out from exhaustion, busy.

So I thought to get this out now that I actually had a day or two off (thank you Memorial Day!!!).

Enjoy:

* * *

**The Alternative: To Steady Her Hands**

He had killed many. She of course, had heard the stories, even been the one to enforce the punishments for the numerous deaths reported to her. Before, she had been lenient. He murdered only those that threatened her, and those were the enemies of her family. Still, it wasn't until now did she realize the extent of his blood-craze.

The glint within his eye as his blade cut through flesh and bone, the passion of battle that flamed within him with each drop of the enemies' blood that splattered against his skin, that smirk upon his face in response to the agonizing cries of his victims, all of them sent chills down her spine. Had it always been like this? It was first time she bore witness to such an event, yet though she wanted to deny it, she knew that it was not the first time he had allowed the blood-lust to consume him. It frightened her.

This was not a man protecting his country. This was a man who felt fear and anger, and the burning need to protect what was his. He was not simply a killer. A killer would be a guard, or any other person ending a life out of necessity. This, this massacre, could only be done by the hands of a murderer. It was only then did she realize how far they had gone. How close they had become, and yet how far apart they still were.

She froze, back pressed against the wall when the last cries of his victims choked off and he straightened, back towards her. She was thankful for the wall behind her, as she was sure she would have sunk to the floor without its support as he turned to her with that look upon his face. That look that never failed to melt her knees and stir the butterflies within her stomach: devotion, desire—possession. It was not the first time she had seen the look. In times past, it had made her knees weak and she trembled within the embrace of those emotions; shivered as the desire overtook her. But now? This was different. Her hands shook, just as they did those other times, her knees weakened, and her breath caught. But this was not the symptom of a love-struck girl caught in the flames of passion. This feeling that welled within her was fear. Fear of the love of this man who held such power yet did not have the strength to properly wield it. She felt like a fool, when had she fallen in love with such a man?

She bit back a gasp as he marched purposely towards her, flinched as he stood before her, mere inches away. For the first time since their meeting long ago in their childhood, she could not bring herself to face him. And as those eyes burned down at her with a passion that held only love, she began to tremble.

"Tomoyo…"

She continued to shake.

He stared down at her, confused, angry, and desperate. Rage filled his veins, not for her, but for himself. There had been a reason why he had never slain anyone before her. Despite the wars she had seen, despite the dreams she had endured, never had she seen someone so close to her kill. Never had she had to face the dark side of the closest of companions. He raised a hand to caress her face. He stopped centimeters away as she flinched. Who was this woman who stood before him? His Tomoyo was strong, unwavering and determined. Not this quivering mass of hate and fear, and undeniably… love. Because he had no doubt that she loved him, just as he was sure she could never deny that he loved her. But in the face of his weakness? His bloodlust? Love would always be overshadowed by her fear. HIS fear. Standing before her was her greatest fear. Standing before him, was his.

He longed to take those hands within her own, to ease her trembling—to support her. Yes, that is where his Tomoyo had gone, she had fled with his strength, with his control. He closed the last remaining distance between them, pulling her into an embrace even as she struggled against him, attempted to pull away from him, away from the blood that soaked him. But when she failed to cease her trembling, he let her go.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and then he walked away.

When he let her go, she sunk to her knees, watching his back with shaking hands buried within the fabric of her robes. Tears fell from her eyes, a mixture of grief, loss, and disgust. She was disgusted at herself for having become so weak in the absence of his strength, she hated that he had always had to carry the burden of being her pillar of support, and she hated him for having failed. The Princess of Nihon grieved at the loss of her guard, friend, and her first love; she had many reason to hate herself, but above all those, she hated that she could not find the strength to stop him.

Thus, Kurogane walked on. He would continue traveling for many distances, countries, times, and dimensions. He would not stop until he found the strength he had lost. He would not return until he could enter quietly in the face of her trembling and steady her shaking hands.

* * *

Yeah, I got the inspiration for this one in the following quote:

"At the end of the day, you will meet two men in your life. The first will make your hands shake, and the second will come in quietly and make your hands steady. It is the second one you should marry"

Taken from Zenzele

Of course, in my version, those two people are the same.


	17. Differences

A little something I thought of after reading Aristotle's Categories.

* * *

**  
Differences**

At every world they had ventured to, he had seen a glimpse of her. Sometimes even spoke with her look-alikes. Every time, he told himself that they were different. They weren't the Tomoyo he knew. He couldn't understand why. He watched all of them when he could. Observed their smooth gaits with a calculating eye, noting the small skip of a step that was so like his own Tomoyo-hime. The tilt of her head, the curve of a jaw, the curl of lip—all identical to the Princess of Nihon, yet still, he argued that it was not the same.

His travel companions, as he told himself they were, as he'd rather die than call them his friends, often teased him when they caught him watching that slender petite figure from a distance. Well, actually it was only that manju bun and the blonde idiot that ever really grated his nerves with certain suggestions: stupid things such as settling for a Tomoyo of another world, how by associating himself with the Tomoyo of Piffle, he was being disloyal to his charge, how similar each Tomoyo was to their other-world counterpart. To the latter, he always had to resist the urge to scream and rave: They are not the same.

He couldn't explain it, even when one Tomoyo would say the exact words of another Tomoyo, portraying similar speech habits and obvious identical schematics of the mind. To Kurogane, there was simply a distinct difference between each and every one.

It was not until one day he came across a young girl: blonde, lithe, haughty. Yet when he saw her, he instantly thought that she screamed Tomoyo. Upon closer look he decided that they were similar, yet slightly different. At the same time, he couldn't name any similarities, in all attributes, they were opposites. He tried to explain this confusing phenomenon to Syaoran. "It's like, if you changed everything about her: her eyes, hair, and figure, in the end despite having changed appearances, she will still be the same."

"So, it's her personality? But all the other Tomoyo's we've met seem to be of the same mind." The boy asked, brows knitted in confusion.

"No. It's deeper than that. Even if one changed the way she viewed the world, her habits and smiles, her loves and hates, she would still be Tomoyo."

"I don't understand."

"Ok. Take an apple. You've peeled away the color, shaved away pieces to make it disfigured. It sits for many weeks, spoiling. Now the taste is different. Correct?"

"Right."

"So everything about it, everything that defines it as an apple: the taste, color, shape, and seed have all changed, yet when you think of it, it is still in the end, an apple."

"But there all hundreds of apples."

"It's not the same as humans."

"Are you talking about her soul?"

"No. I am talking about her substance."

"But are they all not made of the same things?"

"No. Arg" He growled, knotting his fingers within his hair in frustration. Let us say that when Sakura-hime lost her memories, her appearance changed as well. The memories we hold help to shape us and help to form our personalities. With all these differences, do you think Sakura-hime is still Sakura-hime?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I… I can't explain it."

"Exactly. The essence, ah—the substance—of each Tomoyo are different. Thus, my Tomoyo will always be the only Tomoyo that I know."

_Thus, my Tomoyo is the only Tomoyo I will ever serve._

* * *

Ah... actually, I don't even really know if I got this whole Substance and Accidents thing right. That's just the impression I got. This piece sounded so much better in my mind than on paper. Oh well, I'll do better next time. 


	18. The Alternative:Premonition Protection

**The Alternative:**

As the journey lengthened, Kurogane grew more restless. In the beginning, slowly he had opened up, had grown into his position in their small team of quest goers. And then it happened.

"…_a protection seal"_

He remembered.

**Premonition**

_He wasn't even aware he was doing it as he dug and dug; he was crying. With each scoop of the shovel, each scrap of metal against dirt, and every grain that landed atop the sword he felt another weight upon his shoulders. He could see nothing but the soil, the scales of a hilt, and the darker spots where his tears met earth. Yet even seeing those spots of moist soil, it never connected. Not until he saw those hands: small, slender—dirty hands._

_Her fingers were in the soil. Scooping and combing it into the hole. He stopped crying. He would never allow himself to seem weak.  
_

"_What are you doing..."_

_She smiled at him, a soft, tender, and loving smile. "Because I want to be the one to fill that hole."_

Now older, he could still remember those words. And could now understand and appreciate that phrase. And whenever he thought of it, he would always murmur to himself. _"and she did." _And he would recall the silence as they worked.

* * *

**Protection**

_When they finished, they sat there, staring at the mound of dirt that contained something sacred and cherished. Kurogane had not cried since Tomoyo had approached and finally, as they sat in silence staring at their work, tears once again began to trickle down his face. He didn't care. And neither did Tomoyo. He felt like his mother was there again, as his head lay in the princess' lap, her fingers trailing through his locks._

_ "It's not fair."_

_She hummed softly, ignoring his mumbled mantra of, "it's not fair. it's not fair. why. why." Finally, as he settled with dry cheeks and red eyes staring blankly at the mound, she spoke._

_ "Life and death in this world is perfectly balanced. For every death, there is a life"_

_He stiffened at the word death. Didn't think it was fair. Why did it have to be HIS parents?_

_"Then those others should have died instead."_

_"In order for your parents to live, they would have had to run."_

_He hated the term run. When associated with warriors, he always thought them cowards._

_"The monsters would have moved further. Eventually going so far as here-- destroying this castle as well."_

_He was silent._

_"They are heroes. I too would probably have been killed."_

_"But..." he attempted to interject, but stopped at the look she gave him._

_"Their deaths allowed us to live."_

_"They protected us." he said at last, understood at last._

_----_

_"...protection seal."_

And when the fight was over, he stood still, in shock. Uncaring about all that went about him. Uncaring of the pain, the people, and the fight. All he could do was stand, tears trailing down his cheeks at the loss. Later, when asked, he would only say. "She protected me."

Later, when the journey was finished, and they stood before Yuuko, she would silently hand him back his sword. Because he no longer wished to go home, and he had already paid enough.

* * *

A little tidbit I made during a computer class. 


	19. The Alternative: Duty

For those of you who don't know, The Alternative is a mini-series of drabbles/ficlets within the Unspoken collection. It begins/is explained with "The Alternative: Intervention." The main gist is that one way or another, Kurogane would have ended up on that feather-collecting adventure. The alternative drabbles are just different alternative events that would have set Kurogane on his journey had Tomoyo not sent him away when she did.

This little ficlet is supposed to be part of the Alternative series; however, I am considering turning this it into a new, chaptered, and AU-ish, series. But I haven't decided yet. So. Tell me if you think I should make this into a multi-chapter story.

Enjoy

* * *

**The Alternative: Duty**

When the wards fell, he knew that there was something wrong. Knew instantly that he had to get back as fast as he possibly could because there were only so many things that could force a priestess to drop a ward, and none of them were good. Briefly, as he sped his way back to the castle, he felt a tinge of guilt at abandoning the defensive line, especially now that it was at its weakest. But he brushed that thought aside as he was fairly sure the soldiers he'd left behind would be fine without him. He had personally trained them, after all. Besides, it was a minor group of monsters, nothing serious. Still, he imagined that he would hear an earful from Souma once they returned; however, at the moment, the need to _know _overrode any other worry he had.

When he arrived, he had no doubts that there was something wrong. It was eerily silent the moment he stepped through the gates; all eyes were drawn to him. All eyes quickly turned away, only turning back as he passed. Under the watch of an audience, he allowed himself to straighten, to _breathe_, to regain the composure that threatened to spill and break with each confident-feigned step that he took. Eyes scanned the lot of them, searching. There—a new recruit, obvious by the shuffling of feet and nervous air.

"What happened?" Kurogane growled, ignoring the customary salute, aggravated at the formality.

"Ah. Ts-ts-tsuki-mo-no-s-sa-sama. S-she—" He stuttered before being pushed aside. He landed on his behind, eyes wide and fixed on the back of the captain who was swiftly dashing down the halls. Never before had he seen the captain so frantic.

Kurogane arrived at the proper room quickly. He ignored the guards at the door and ignoring all protest, barged loudly into the room, knowing full well that he was breaking every tradition and rule, trespassing when the priestess was praying. His demanding voice echoed throughout the halls as the guards exchanged knowing looks.

"Tomoyo!" He exclaimed, rushing to her side.

She was just managing to re-establish the wards when he reached her. Her face was pale, she was trembling, and sweat gleaned from her forehead. With fierce eyes, she turned to look at him, all the while attempting to maintain the protective shields. "What are you doing here?!"

He jerked back, startled at the anger in her voice, suddenly frightened by the look of rage and disappointment, but above all, _fear_, that shone in her eyes. At any other time, he would have yelled back and stated the obvious. It was his duty to protect her. "I—"

"Go back! Get back to your post now!" She ordered. There was a tone to her voice that he had never heard before, not used against him anyway.

"I. Tomoyo…" For the first time since he had met her, he was at a loss for words.

She had collapsed earlier from the exhaustion of warding off the numerous attacks that had occurred over the past few days. The attacking forces were always a small group, yet fierce. Alone they were no threat, but after 2 days of consecutive attacks with very few breaks in between, Tomoyo had reached her limit. The wards had fallen and in that moment of weakness, joining that small attacking group, came a flood of enemies. It was at that moment of weakness, just before the enemy army flooded the borders, Kurogane retreated to see his Princess.

"Get back to your post; that is an order."

Kurogane vaguely wondered what had happened to the normally sweet and teasing voice he was used to. He flinched at the steel bite of her tone. He gathered his scattered nerves and moved to protest. But even before he spoke, he paled, realizing the grave mistake he had made. Kurogane, the top ninja of Nihon, the leader of the army who protected the lands, had abandoned his post when the defensive line was at its weakest. He turned to fix his mistake, intent on following orders (for once.) It was too late.

Without the wards, without their leader, and without orders, the soldiers outside the castle stood no chance against the invaders. They were confused, caught unawares, and were doomed to fail fighting valiantly. It wasn't long before the castle was breeched.

Already the sounds of fighting had reached the room, and even before Kurogane could draw his sword, Souma was there, placing herself in front of Tomoyo. And then the enemy was upon them.

* * *

Kurogane would never forget what happened that day. For years afterwards he would replay that day in his mind, even as he slept. He would remember the blood and screams of his fellow ninjas and the enemies alike. He would recall the look of strain on Tomoyo's face as she dropped the wards and did all she could to help fend off the flood of enemies that stormed into that room. He would flinch at the memory of the pain in Tomoyo's eyes as she clutched her shoulder, blood staining the purple fabric black. But most vivid of all, he would recall her voice and her words, both spoken and not.

_"Kurogane!" She had shouted; since the day he met her, never once had he heard her shout. He fought to get to her, but for every man he cut down, two more seemed to replace him. "Get out of here!"_

_He couldn't help but think that she was insane. "Sorry Princess." He panted out, exhaustion pulling at every muscle of his body. "Can't. It's my duty to protect you." It was then that his eyes met hers and he realized that it was an order that he would not be able to disobey. He fought more frantically, slashing and swiping to get at her, trying to stop her. He could do nothing but watch as she wove her spell and before he knew it, he was being pulled into a black portal, tendrils of her power wrapping around him. It was as if he were suddenly invisible to the enemy._

"_NO! TOMOYO!"He shouted, watching as she collapsed to her knees from exertion. He struggled with all his strength as the enemy swarmed about her. Before he was completely engulfed by the darkness of the portal, he watched as an enemy soldier wrapped his hands around her small neck, lifting her in the air as if a trophy. He met her eyes then. In them he read many things: Pain, sadness, determination. Love. "WHY?!" He wasn't sure if he were screaming at the enemy or his princess._

_But it was Tomoyo who answered him, lips moving, mouthing a word. And then, all he could see was darkness, that one word ringing within his mind._

_Duty._

* * *

AN: Yeah. Please don't kill me.


End file.
